Mellow Wind
Mellow Wind(z ang. łagodny wiatr) — pegaz, ponysona użytkowniczki Twily Sparkle pracuje jako nauczycielka przyrody,Myślę że to jasne że naprawdę nie jestem nauczycielką tylko 17-letnią uczennicą technikum, ale ponysonę chciałam trochę postarzyć. Dodam też, że rodzina ponysony jest całkowicie zmyślona, mam tylko jednego, młodszego brata. mieszka w małym miasteczku niedaleko Canterlotu. Zdrobniale dla rodziny i przyjaciół Milly. Powstawanie Autorka od dawna chciała mieć swoją ponysonę i nie miała większego problemu z zaprojektowaniem jej wyglądu, znaczka, czy rasy. Od pierwotnego projektu jej wygląd nie zmienił się wiele. Na początku miała mieć imię Spring Belle, oczy koloru niebieskiego oraz grzywę przypominającą, tą Rainbow Dash, ale zakręconą na końcu w mały loczek. Reszta grzywy miała wyglądać podobnie do grzywy Rarity. Ogon był taki sam jak w ostatecznym projekcie. Klacz nie miała jednak ciemniejszego pasemka w grzywie i ogonie. Drugi koncept zmienił wygląd grzywy na czole, lecz przy szyi, wciąż był zakręcona. Ogon pozostał bez zmian, ale imię zmienione zostało na Spring Leaf. W trzecim pomyśle, autorka postanowiła upodobnić ponysonę jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Reszta grzywy zmieniła się w dwa długie pasma, po obu stronach ciała i do kolorystyki włosów został dodany ciemnożółty kosmyk Chociaż tak naprawdę nie mam we włosach żadnych żółtych pasemek, a imię przemieniło się na Mellow Wind. Wygląd Mellow Wind jest pegazem o jasnokremowej sierści, brązowych oczach oraz grzywie i ogonie w trzech kolorach: brązowym, jasnożółtym i ciemnożółtym. Grzywa układa się w prostą grzywkę, sięgającą do oczu oraz dwa długie pasma po dwóch stronach ciała. Ogon klaczy jest przeciętnej długości, lekko skręcony na końcu, o kolorach takich samych jak grzywa. Zwykle nosi rozpuszczoną grzywę, ale często wiąże ją w kucyka XD kitkę, najczęściej do pracy lub z innej okazji. Historia (Historia nie jest jeszcze skończona, wciąż nad nią pracuję) Narodziny Urodziła się w małym miasteczku niedaleko Canterlotu. Była drugim dzieckiem, zaraz po swoim starszym bracie. Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Klacz miała dobre dzieciństwo. Mogła cieszyć się bardzo dobrym kontaktem z najbliższą rodziną. Posiadała wszystko czego małej klaczce trzeba: dobre jedzenie, zabawki itp. Później jednak gdy pegazica miała już około 3 lat zaczęły się dość ostre spory i kłótnie rodzinne, spowodowane udziałem osób trzecich. Na szczęście nie bardzo wpłynęło to na jej rozwój. Początek szkoły Słodki i niewinny czas się skończył. Mellow musiała zmierzyć się z największym do tej pory szokiem czyli pójściem do zerówkiDość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Gdy jej mama Soft Lily prowadziła ją pod klasę i chciała zostawić z nowymi kolegami i koleżankami, klaczka nie dała sobie z tym rady i była tak roztrzęsiona, że starsza klacz musiała z nią zostać i czekała na korytarzu. Trochę to pomogło i źrebak zaczął się uspokajać. Jednak wciąż się to powtarzało, aż w końcu rodzice musieli zabrać małą Mellow do specjalisty. Ten stwierdził, że klaczka powinna uczyć się w domu i rozpocząć naukę w szkole dopiero w pierwszej klasie. To rozwiązanie przyniosło dobre rezultaty i pegazica zaczęła normalnie się uczyć. Zdobycie znaczka thumb|rightKiedyś wybrała się z całą rodziną do zoo. Była zafascynowana tym, jak wiele gatunków roślin i zwierząt istnieje na świecie. Ciągle podchodziła do różnych wybiegów, pytała rodziny o wiele szczegółów dotyczących przyrody i podziwiała wszystko. Po wyjściu z zoo, zauważyła, że na jej boku pojawił się znaczek. Wiek nastoletni Dorosłość Spotkanie Pinkie Pie thumb|leftKiedyś Mellow rozmawiała z jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek o różnych miejscowościach w Equestrii. Temat ten dotknął również Ponyville. Jej przyjaciółka opowiedziała pegazicy, że podobno jest tam farma która tworzy wspaniałe przysmaki z jabłek zap. Klacz słyszała już o tych owocach, ale jeszcze nigdy ich nie próbowała. Następnego dnia pojechała tam pociągiem, bardzo ciekawa smaku tych jabłek. Gdy była już na miejscu, mając dużo czasu postanowiła trochę pospacerować a następnie udać się na farmę. Idąc uliczką oglądała urocze małe domki i tutejsze kucyki. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zaczęła się rozglądać i zauważyła stojącą niedaleko, różową klacz z kręconą grzywą i ogonem. Poczuła się dziwnie, ale postanowiła iść dalej. Jednak jej obserwatorka zaczęła galopować w kierunku Mellow. Pegazica trochę się wystraszyła, ale postanowiła dowiedzieć się czego ten kucyk od niej chce. Gdy klacz do była już twarzą w twarz z Mellow, wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów: :Pinkie Pie:Cześć, jestem Pinkie Pie! Strasznie się cieszę, że Cię tu widzę, bo wcześniej Ciebie tu nie widziałam, więc jesteś nowa, a ja znam tu wszystkie kucyki! Jak masz na imię? Uwielbiam poznawać nowe kucyki! Ej, a może może zechcesz być moją przyjaciółką? :Mellow Wind:Eeee... acha. Więc, jestem Mellow Wind i w sumie czemu nie, możemy być przyjaciółkami. :Pinkie Pie: Ale super! A co Cię sprowadza do Ponyville? Będziesz tu mieszkać? :Mellow Wind: Nie, nie będę. Przyjechałam tu z okolic Canterlotu, żeby spróbować uprawianych tu jabłek-zap. :Pinkie Pie:Ach, więc idziesz na farmę Sweet Apple? Fajnie, bo tam mieszka moja przyjaciółka Applejack, ona ze swoją rodziną uprawia te jabłka i robi z nich pyszny dżem. Tak sobie rozmawiając o przeróżnych rzeczach, doszły do celu podróży Mellow. Klacz spróbowała jabłkowego dżemu i kupiła kilka słoiczków dla rodziny, bo bardzo polubiła ten smak. Gdy opuszczała Ponyville, Pinkie oprowadziła ją na stację. Mellow obiecała różowej klaczy, że będzie ją odwiedzać gdy tylko będzie w okolicy. Charakter Empatia Mellow jest bardzo empatycznym kucykiem. Umie wczuwać się w uczucia innych kucyków i rozumie je. Dzięki temu ma dobre kontakty ze swoimi bliskimi. Ta cecha ujawnia się też przy rozmaitych filmach z wzruszającymi scenami. Klacz wczuwa się w emocje bohaterów i potrafi rozpłakać się jak dziecko, czy to ze szczęścia, czy smutku. Dziecinność Ta klacz to przerośnięty dzieciak. Bardzo często ogląda bajki i kreskówki przeznaczone dla młodszych kucyków. Uwielbia taką rozrywkę. Ma w domu dużo zabawek ze źrebięcych lat, a także wiele nowych. Ta cecha bardzo pomaga jej w kontaktach z młodszym rodzeństwem i uczniami, bo umie z nimi rozmawiać, bawić się i wie jak oni się czują. Nerwowość Pegazica ma takie dni że bez kija nie podchodź jest chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów. Denerwuje ją wtedy wszystko i wszyscy. Bardzo irytuje, ją gdy musi się powtarzać więcej niż 2 razy. Poczucie humoru Milly uwielbia opowiadać żarty i śmiać się z rodziną, a także z przyjaciółmi. Gdy ma dobry humor często jej towarzysze zwijają się ze śmiechu. Sama też, czasami nie może zapanować nad sobą w chwilach gdy nie powinna się śmiać. Tłumi wtedy w sobie chichot, przez słychać tylko bardzo ciche parsknięcia. Upór W niektórych sytuacjach nie wiadomo czy to kucyk, czy osioł. Uwielbia stawiać na swoim i potrafi się o to mocno kłócić. Lenistwo Klacz potrafi być niesamowitym leniem. Najchętniej cały czas by spała lub oglądała jakieś filmy. Często nie chce jej się iść do pracy, a dawniej szkoły. Strachliwość i delikatność Mellow łatwo zranić i fizycznie, i psychicznie. Obecnie te cecha bardzo osłabła wraz z wiekiem. Rodzice często mówili o niej, że urodziła się w zbyt brutalnym świecie. Była bardzo płaczliwa, bała się opuścić rodziców, przez początek szkoły, pełen obcych kucyków, miejsc, doznań i obowiązków był dla niej prawdziwym horrorem. Boi się mnóstwa rzeczy i nawet na ich myśl cała się trzęsie. Na szczęście sporo lęków minęło z wiekiem. Nieszczerość Jest to wada której pegazica bardzo się wstydzi i intensywnie z nią walczy. Często przekręca prawdę i kłamie. Jednak po każdym takim przypadku czuje się bardzo źle. Ambicja Mimo lenistwa, Milly jest wyjątkowo ambitna. Gdy postawi sobie jakiś cel dąży do niego uparcie i wytrwale. Uczy się na błędach i zwykle nie popełnia ich po raz kolejny. Zamiłowanie do słodyczy Jest prawdziwą miłośniczką wszystkiego co słodkie. Kocha różne czekolady, cukierki, ciasta i ciasteczka itp. Gdy ktoś proponuje jej coś słodkiego, rzadko kiedy odmawia. Nieśmiałość Jako mała klaczka, była chorobliwie nieśmiała. Nie rozmawiała z nikim obcym, nawet z dalszą rodziną bo za mało ich znała. Bała się zabrać głos w jakiejś sprawie i nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych. Na szczęście poznała inna klaczkę o podobnym charakterze i razem pomagały sobiem walczyć z nieśmiałością. Asertywność Klacz nie żadnego problemu z odmawianiem. Dzięki temu w dzieciństwie omijało ją wiele problemów i zagrożeń czyhających na młodego kucyka. Gdy się uprze ciężko ją na coś namówić. Przyjacielskość Mellow lubi przebywać w towarzystwie kucyków na których jej zależy. W kontaktach z innymi także stara się być miła i uprzejma. Nieufność i podejrzliwość Kiedyś pegazica nie była nie była taka. Przeciwnie, była bardzo ufna, myślała, że każdy kucyk który się nią kontaktuje, jest dla niej miły i ogólnie zdaje się być blisko, jest jej przyjacielem. Jednak po tym, jak została wykorzystana dwukrotnie przez dwie klacze i męczona w gimnazjum, o wiele ostrożniej dobiera przyjaciół. Także gdy poznaje kogoś obcego, często doszukuje się jakiegoś podstępu lub ukrytej ironii. Umiejętności Wiedza o florze i faunie Klacz wie bardzo dużo o przyrodzie, umie rozpoznać mnóstwo rozmaitych gatunków i odmianKiedyś bardziej się tym interesowałam, ale to wciąż rzecz która sprawia mi przyjemność. Właśnie za to dostała swój znaczek. Bardzo chce przekazać tą wiedzę swoim uczniom. Niestety nie potrafi porozumiewać się ani z roślinami, ani zwierzętami chociaż kucyki to też zwierzęta, ale mniejsza i nawet nie uważa, żeby było jej to potrzebne. Nie jest też tak, że lubi wszystkie rośliny i zwierzęta. Latanie Jak na pegaza przystało, Milly potrafi latać. Dość długo uczyła się tej umiejętności, ale w końcu, z każdą próbą było lepiej. Może nie lata zadziwiająco szybko, ale to co potrafi jej wystarcza. Jest przeciętnym lotnikiem i bardzo lubi rozkoszować się lotem. Zdolności językowe Mellow lubi uczyć się różnych języków i przychodzi jej to z łatwością, ale jest tak tylko z tymi językami które polubi. Bardzo interesuje ją język angielski, ojczysty oczywiście oraz kilka południowych: włoski, hiszpański itp. Najczęściej woli uczyć słówek niż gramatyki. Rysowanie Gdy rysuje coś co dobrze zna i lubi, wtedy radzi sobie nieźle. Jednak w innych przypadkach najchętniej wyrzuciłaby kartkę do śmieci. Od dziecka dobrze wychodzi jej przerysowywanie z innego obrazka. Anty umiejętności Sport Klacz nienawidzi i nie potrafi wykazać w żadnej dziedzinie sportu oprócz biegania i badmingtona. W latach szkolnych bardzo cieszyła się nie musząc ćwiczyć na wf-ie, bo zawsze gdy starała się grać jak najlepiej ,to tylko robiła z siebie pośmiewisko. Śpiew Mellow jast bardzo muzykalna i cieżko jej wytrzymać jeden dzień bez słuchania muzyki lub podśpiewywania sobie. Problemem jest tylko to, że nie najlepiej jej to wychodzi. Czasami potrafi zaśpiewać naprawdę ładnie, ale i tak wie, że to nie jest jej talent. Rzeczy lubiane i te nielubiane Lubi :-Dzieci :-Zwierzęta :-Kolor żółty :-Pop i rock :-Spać :-Słuchać muzyki no i śpiewać :-Latać Nie lubi :-Naśmiewania się z niej :-Powtarzać się gdy z kimś rozmawia :-Disco polo :-Wcześnie wstawać Relacje Z rodziną Mama Tata Starszy brat Młodsza siostra Młodszy brat Przyjaciele i znajomi Sissi Sissi jest jedną z ulubionych uczennic Mellow. Pierwszy raz spotkały się na wycieczce do Appleloosy, gdzie pegazica załagodziła spór pomiędzy Sissi i jej znajomą z klasy Heleną. Lubią razem uczyć się o przyrodzie, zwłaszcza o podwodnym świecie i jego mieszkańcach. Pinkie Pie Klacze mają dwa głowne wspólne zainteresowania: różne słodkie przysmaki i opowiadanie dowcipów. Nie znają się zbyt dobrze, bo Mellow nie może zbyt często odwiedzać Ponyville, ze względu na swoje rozmaite obowiązki. Jednak pegazica lubi Pinkie, chociaż ta czasem ją przeraża swoim entuzjazmem i energią. Zwierzak Mellow Wind ma młodą kotkę o imieniu Suzy. Uwielbia się z nią bawić i bardzo ją kocha. Często nazywa ją zdrobniale. Oprócz niej mieszka ją z nią także kocurek w tym samym wieku co kotka i 12-letnia suczka, ale to Suzy najbardziej przywiązała się do pegazicy, więc oficjalnie jest jej zwierzakiem. Cytaty i powiedzonka Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki